Fallen angel, Taken child
by Insanity-is-easy
Summary: Isabella Swan was kidnapped when she was four because she wasn't quite human. After getting home ten years later she goes to live with her father while trying to trace her capturers. What will she make of the cullens?
1. Preface- Deaths Door

Fallen Angel, Taken Child

_Please read and review my story, it means a lot to my sad little life :,) -Tokidoki-Twilight_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga._

Preface- deaths door

Bella POV

The pain that I was feeling now was like nothing I had ever encountered before and yet I still would not cry out. I had not screamed in pain before so I would not now I was dying. I hoped I would be remembered in the minds of my friends... Friends... Who am I kidding? I had no friends, I was alone and yet I had wished. Forks had been my last hope. Charlie's, my fathers I mean, home town was always damp, always dismal and I had once wanted to find refuge there. But no avail. My heart had been broken, shattered, and crushed in that town not too long ago by a certain vampire called Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

The pain was unbearable, crushing my body and I could not move, my arms and legs were like lead weights by my side. My thoughts were getting less and less coherent and I began to fade away. The pain numbed and subsided and my vision was blurred and I knew the time for me had come but alas, I was not frightened. Some people welcome death because they thought life was one complete failure and I for one agreed with them.

STOP THIS. I was Isabella Marie Swan. I was tough. I was a fighter. I was an assassin but the one thing I was not was a quitter. I did not care I had no friends or anyone to live for I would survive to infuriate the men who dared cross me. I fought back the darkness with my blazing determination and I refused defeat, even when the pain returned with full force. My eyes flashed open, suddenly aware of my condition: blood puddling around my broken body, torn clothes and burnt skin. But did I care? No. They wanted me dead so I would survive though the pain to anger them.

"Bella!" A perfect voice cried, a perfect voice I would recognise anywhere, the voice I would walk through fire for, the voice of an angel, my angel. My Edward.


	2. A New Beginning

Chapter one- A new beginning

Bella POV

I sighed. The rain was pouring down relentlessly as I drove my rusted Chevy truck into the driveway of my new, well my childhood home. Darkness had fallen long ago and the only sign of light were a few pinpricks of brightness in the sky. I got out of the cab and walked to the porch. I pressed my key into the rusted lock and pushed open the door. As I stepped inside I was greeted by a wave of unwanted memories of my short lived childhood days. I could almost hear my mother, Renee's panicked shouts for me to slow down or the smell of burnt food as my father attempted in vein to cook. Those were the days when I was happy, but they were over now. My mother was dead and I shed a few tears at that thought. No-one ever saw my cry, not even my own parents when they were both alive. I had to keep strong, I felt so alone but I still had people relying on me. I took my bags upstairs, it only took one journey as I did not have many worldly possessions. Charlie was at some all might meeting about the effectiveness of modern policing in port Angeles so I was alone all night.

My room was exactly the same as it was when I was little just dustier and it had less happiness inside. It was like all the joy had been taken from the house and my life when my mother was murdered. I didn't go into their room it was to painful to have the memories brought back up. I felt an undeniable sense of guilt when I thought of her and how she died. Her heart would still be beating if I was never born so it was my fault she was rotting in Forks cemetery right now. I brought my thoughts back to the present, there was no use lingering in the past, at least that's what I told myself.

I decided to sleep, I was to enrol in high school tomorrow morning and I needed to rest. I set my alarm and thought about the morning. School would be hell, that was guaranteed. I never really fitted in anywhere, not with normal humans anyway. I was quite pretty but I stood out. Most non-humans were considered beautiful and I was no exception but I still hated it because it was a reminder that I did not belong in their world, in any world, I was an outcast until the end... I hated the attention my past brought me, the way people would give me pity, I didn't want pity, I was not dead, pity and sadness should be reserved for those who deserved it. The brave souls that fought against the evil, not me.

I drifted in to a tranquil slumber for a few hours but the nightmares of those terrible years soon returned.

" Bella, run, don't stop just go!" Sophia screamed. We had been running through that hell hole for hours and we were near the exit only seven of us remained alive when Sophia was shot. The bullet tore through her chest and she was struggling to breathe. "Bella, leave me! I am dying, just leave me, you have a life, you have a future and you will not waste that on me!" she yelled and writhed in agony. The pain must have been excruciating but she would not let me help her. Before I could stop her or before I even knew what she was doing she pressed the cold, hard metal to her chest right over her heart and pulled the trigger. I screamed as the light faded from her eyes and they began to glaze over. Her last words on this earth, her chosen departing speech was to me. "Get out of here, save the others and live the life we were meant to have before they got involved. Prove them wrong and be happy in the bright outside world." I knew why she killed herself, she was dying but Sophia knew we would not give up, that we would carry her out, if it was the last thing we did. So she shot herself to save us. One life for six others. We had a chance to survive now and in our memories she would live on. Sophia was the single, bravest, most selfless person I had ever met and it was a privilege to have met her.

I woke up screaming, like I did most mornings. My alarm started beeping almost immediately after. 5:30 am. That's good timing for you. I got dressed quickly into my jogging bottoms and hooded sweatshirt and headed for the door. My mornings usually began like this, with a run as soon as i awoke. I had a military style life with times allotted for certain things. It was hard to re-adjust into normal life once I had escaped so I ran by the same schedules.

I ran back to my house after a five mile jog around the forest next to it. I changed into a pair of inescapable black jeans and a black and white shirt and a pair of converse and left for my truck. I was headed to somewhere where no freak had gone before...School... Six Cruel Hours Of Our Lives. Well that's truthful. Climbing into the cab of my rusted, red Chevy truck, I began to memorise each detail of my house, the chipped red painted window boxes, the wilting garden and the scratched door, just in case I never returned.

The drive to school was boring and uneventful and not too long later, I was pulling into the parking lot. The cars there were mainly old and beaten like mine but there was one outstanding exception, a shiny new Volvo. I walked into the main office to face an ageing woman in her mid fifties who was busying herself sorting through mounds of papers. I cleared my throat to gain her attention "excuse me, I'm new here my names, Bel- Isabella Swan." her eyes flickered with comprehension but she just stared at me, I hated this, everybody knew that I had been kidnapped and tortured and that my mother had been murdered but they didn't have to make it so obvious! I decided to count the seconds on the clock until she answered. 18 seconds later she said "oh... Erm.. Yes dear..." she handed me a stack of papers so I thanked her and left only to be greeted by a strangely over helpful boy.

Eric POV

I sat there on an empty bench and copied out my homework, it was a bit late but at least it would be done. I gazed towards the doors and a beautiful woman walked out. She had long brown hair which went down past her shoulders and wide chocolate-brown eyes which were sparkling in the light. Her face was perfect, all in proportion, all symmetrical and she had an amazing complexion. She was an angel, no doubt about it.

I was not the only one to notice this goddesses beauty so I ran over to greet her.  
" Hey I'm ... Eric... Your Isabella right?" she smiled politely at me before answering,play it cool I thought. " just Bella" I was lost, gazing into her eyes and she seemed to notice this and frowned. "was there anything you wanted?" she questioned but before I could answer the bell rang and she hurried away.

Bella POV

It was annoying he was just staring at me, I frowned and asked him what he wanted. He hadn't known me two minutes and he was gazing after me like a lost puppy. It was sad and depressing. What a one-track mind he had. The bell rang and I was immensely grateful, but it was slightly cliche, saved by the bell I thought sourly.

My first four lessons were so incredibly boring, I wished for oblivion, or sleep, or someone to beat up, or something interesting to distract me. I walked to lunch with a shy girl called Angela and a kid called Mike Newton who just did not take a hint and was following after me like I was his personal god or something. I did not buy much for lunch, just a bottle of lemonade and went and sat down with a group of people I apparently had classes with. I didn't bother attempting to listen to what they were saying and just answered yes and no to their questions alternately. The boredom continued for a few minutes until I looked up and noticed them.

There was five of them, sitting around a table, they weren't eating, just talking really quickly, inhumanly so. They each had an untouched tray of food before them and were gazing around aimlessly at the walls. They were being avoided, no human walked near their table, scared of them, but not smart enough to acknowledge the fear I thought. Each one of them was deathly pale and had bruise-like shadows under their eyes but i was mesmerised, as they all were breathtakingly beautiful. I was measuring each of their movements and when one of them stood up and walked away, I was sure she moved with a strangely familiar grace and speed.

A girl beside me giggled, I recognised it to be Jessica, the school gossip. " they're the Cullen's. They were all like, adopted and stuff, by Dr. Cullen and his wife." she muttered.  
"They are all like, together though. The one that left whose called Alice and the blonde that looks like he is in pain is Jasper, the brawny one, Emmett and the beautiful, yet bitchy one called Rosalie. Then there's mr. Single over there with the bronze hair called Edward." she whispered. When Edwards name was mentioned, his eyes flickered over to me and Jessica. It was as if he had heard his name, like a reflex reaction to answer whoever called. He should not have been able to hear Jessica over the noise of the cafeteria but... I didn't think him or his family were human... He was still staring at me and Jessica so I stared back. I was not intimidated by his gaze. His eyes held traces of annoyance, confusion, curiosity and shock. I had to admit I was perplexed, what had made him feel so... Strange? The blonde, Jasper, closed his eyed and I watched the muscles in his face tense, almost as if he could feel the waves of emotion coming from Edward.

The bell rang and once again I was thankful, but that gratitude didn't last long. As I walked into biology i was met by a devastating glare given off by none other than Edward Cullen. I got to the teachers desk were Mr. Banner made me introduce myself. In front of everyone. EVERYONE. This was going to be bad. " Hi, I'm Bella Swan and I am addicted to... Chocolate and... I love warm rain, free food and sparkles?" It sounded fake to my own ears but I couldn't exactly tell the truth could I, that I had been taken, watched my mother and step-father die before me and I was responsible for a mans death? I sat back down in the only free space next to Edwierdo (he was acting irrationally so I thought he deserved a nickname) and his whole body tensed and he leant as far away from me as possible. He kept it up all the way through the lesson and I noticed two things which were completely weird:  
His eyes were completely black, not dark brown, cold, hard, pitch black. I recoiled at once when I noticed this. There was only one person I had ever met whose eyes were this colour...  
He unclenched one fist for a minute and gripped the table. When he moved his hand away there was an indentation the exact shape of his hand on the underside of the desk.  
There was only one conclusion I could come to. Edward Cullen was not human and neither was his family.

I walked to gym alone and (luckily) I was allowed to sit out for the lesson but (unluckily) someone volunteered to sit out with me, namely Mike Newton. He tried to put his arm around my shoulder but I shuddered and wriggled my way out from his grasp. He began to speak: "so Arizona" I hated his new nickname for me, just because I had live there doesn't mean I want to be named after there." Did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what?" he asked. While I rolled my eyes. "Yes!" I proclaimed loudly, " I stabbed him with the pencil twice then got out my compass and stabbed him with that too!"  
"What brings you to Forks"he asked after a while, this was the question I dreaded. I decided to tell the truth, not the whole truth, mind, but the truth none the less. I was a pathetic liar unless my life depended on it and since it didn't in this particular situation, I had to. "I was kidnapped when I was three... I escaped when I was thirteen and went back to live with my parents. I lived with them for a while until my kidnappers returned and k-killed my mom..." it was silent for a few moments  
" you've been living alone for a while, but your a minor. Why?"  
I answered as truthfully as I could without telling him everything. "I was nearly alone and I needed time to think. What else could I do?" I shrugged  
" How'd you know it was the kidnappers that killed her?" he asked quietly. my face was devoid of any emotion and my eyes were distant when I answered him " because I was there." my voice broke at the end and I stood up and left muttering an apology as I left. Alice Cullen had watched the whole thing, probably listening in and I saw her yes widen when I left. I was there long enough to hear her murmur something along the lines of 'poor girl' under her breath.

The drive home was uneventful and before I knew it I had pulled up and was in my training gear. I had some workout equipment in my basement which I used on a daily basis. I started hit the punchbag while my thoughts wandered. I missed my mother dreadfully and it did not help that I was in their house, my house.

My mother always used to call me her little miracle, the doctors said she would never be able to have a child and my mother grew depressed. Then one day she got sick and was rushed to hospital. An hour later she was told she was going to have a child. My dad was ecstatic. On my third birthday they give me a locket which had a photograph of the three of us together inside and the words fallen angel engraved on the outside. Mom said that's what I was because she thought I was too perfect to be human. She said I was the best and brightest of them all, just like every mother thinks of their child. I carried the locket with me always even when I was taken I kept it. It was like keeping a part of my parents with me, I smiled at that thought.

I walked over to the side where an unused pool table lay. I climbed atop of it and stood up. I pulled off the metal cover of an air vent from the wall and climbed inside. It was tiny and cramps but I ignored that fact. I carried on crawling and the air vent started on a gradual descent. Eventually I scrambled on further till the end of the tunnel and entered a code into the keypad 'lapsis angelus' it was translated as fallen angel in Latin.

The keypad beeped for a moment before a metal hatch opened and I was let out into a large room, I called it my underground HQ but really it was just a place to store my weapons, to research people and to be alone. I walked to a cabinet and cleaned my rifle and pistols an set to work polishing my collection of swords and daggers. I was there for a while but I drifted into a deep slumber...

**Well there it is folks, the first full chapter! I will try to update regularly but I am only 13 and my homework does get done on the bus, so... yeah :)**

**Please review as reviews are like shirtless cullen boys, everyone wants one!**


End file.
